Heros Fall
by FyreBytch
Summary: Jimmy is dating the rookie... how will it turn out? Uncompleted


Hero's Fall.  
  
*************************************  
  
Chapter one, Endless Roads.  
  
A/N: I own none of the original third watch chars or any of the songs.... I own Julie though.  
  
Julie sits in the living room of the 55 firehouse, talking with the guys......  
  
"I gotta pee." she said in her normal blunt tone.. the rest of the guys laughed as she stood, stretching her arms over her head before walking into the hall, Jimmy jumped up and followed her... she stopped in the hall and waited for him.. she kne he would come, he always does..... sure enough he appears grinning... his deep dimples drawing her in...... he put his hands on her waiste and leaned in to kiss her lips.  
  
"I love you." he said... she giggled in response... " I know" she said.  
  
"Julez,,, I need to ask you something." he started  
  
"What is it jimmy?" she asked   
  
"Will you..." he began again but before he got another word out the tone went off.  
  
Jimmy heaved a sigh as he and julie followed DK to the truck.. the dispatcher came over the radio...  
  
"We have a possible 10-41 at the corner of 92d and tremont, Engine 55, ladder 100, boyd 55-3 respond."  
  
As the arrive on the scene with the ambulace behind them, they see thick black smoke billowing from the warehouse"  
  
"great" jimmy sighed  
  
"Dk walsh, lombardo, first two floors, Doherty, Stephens, third floor."  
  
"yes sir" jimmy said grabbing the 3 inch hose and walking up the steps.  
  
"Guess we're walking" julie commented.  
  
"You know it" jimmy said with a grin  
  
They made their way up to the third, and final floor... at the top they are greeted by 3 closed doors. Jimmy felt the one to the right feeling heat... he nodded to julie, as he kicked the door in... he turned back to find julie in the arms of a stranger....... one of his hands covering her mouth, the other with a gun pointed t her head.   
  
"Who the hell are you?" Jimmy demanded.  
  
"your worst nightmare, Doherty." he said with a crazy grin....  
  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" jimmy demanded taking a step towards him.  
  
"bad move doherty" he said shoving julie towards him;.. she landed on her side on the floor... the floor beneath her collapsed sending hurtling to the first floor... Dk and lombardo turned as they heard the crash seeing julie land just feet from the door....  
  
"Oh Shit" DK groaned running to her "Man down..." he said into his radio as he scooped her up and ran out the door.and up to kim and bobbys ambulace... "what happened DK?" Kim asked "I dont know.... she fell through the floor from the third floor" he said  
  
"Oh my god,,, DK, wheres jimmy?" kim almost yelled  
  
"we'll find him." he said as he and lombardo ran back in...  
  
"this is a scoop and run bobby" kim said as bobby and she loaded the wounded firefighter into the back of the ambulace.  
  
"DRIVE BOBBY." kim said jumping in the back.  
  
.  
  
Jimmy coughed from the thick smoke.... trying to find the stairs without falling througgh the floor himself.  
  
"DOHERTY!" dk yelled from the second floor.  
  
"DK!" jimmy yelled finaly finding the stairs and running down, almost running into lombardo...  
  
"We gotta get outta here." jimmy said as they ran down to the first floor.. and finaly out the door.  
  
"Wheres Julie? where is she?" he asked.  
  
"On the way to the hospital." Dk told him.  
  
"is she okay?" Jimmy said  
  
"I dont know man.. I really dont know"  
  
Kim jumped out the back of the ambulance pulling the stretcher out with her, and wheeling her in....  
  
30 year old female, smoke inhalation, fell through the floor on the third story, landing on the first, 2 liters of saline, no meds in the field, last BP was 90 over 54 heartrate 62.  
  
Jimmy came in through the ambulance bay... still in full gear, with a soot covered face.  
  
Julie heard voices all around her.. but they were distant...  
  
"I'm standing on a bridge, I'm waiting in the dark, I thought that you'd be here by now.theres nothing but the rain, no footsteps on the ground, I'm listening but theres no sound... isnt anyone trying to find me, wont somebody come take me home....  
  
Its a damn cold night, trying to figure out this life, wont you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new, I dont know who you are but I, I'm with you....  
  
I'm looking for a place, I'm searching for a face, is anybody here, I know? Coz nothings going right and everythings a mess and noone likes to be alone..   
  
Isnt anyone trying to find me? Wont somebody come take me home, Its a damn cold night, trying to figure out this life, wont you take me by the hand take me somewhere new, I dont know who you are, but I, I'm with you. Why is everything so confusing? maybe I'm just out of my minnd  
  
I'm with you.  
  
***************************************  
  
4 weeks later...  
  
after his shift jimmy changed clothes quickly and got into his mustang and road to the hospital.... getting out and walking into the lobby he couldnt help but smile...  
  
Julie was getting discharged tonight.... he quickly made his way to her room... smiling even bigger when he saw her seated on the bed, fully dresssed and looking better than ever  
  
"hey julez" he said walking over and planting a kiss on her lips "I love you."  
  
"I love you too jimmy" she said as the nurse walked in.  
  
"your free to go miss stephens" she said  
  
"its about damn time" she muttered standing up, "And no, i'm not ridning in the wheel chair... I can walk damn fine," he said standing up and walking out with jimmy flanking her left side, when they got outside to jimmys car, he clicked the unlock button on his remote and helped her into the car.  
  
"My house right?" he asked her, julie smiled.  
  
"wouldnt wanna be anywhere else."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Across town, the police of the 55 precinct were in a standoff..... Bosco had his gun pointed at the perp  
  
"PUT DOWN THE GUN JAGOFF!" he yelled..... he perp went to do as he was told.. but instead of putting it down.. he pointed it at bosco and pulled the trigger... bosco fell to the ground....  
  
"Oh shit Bosco," faith said running to him, Kim and bobby meeting her there.  
  
"Kim.. he didnt have his vest on." faith said as kim checked for a pulse but lowered her head without a word.  
  
'he's dead."  
  
"no..." faith said. "NO."  
  
Sorry I never told you  
  
All I wanted to say  
  
And now it's too late to hold you  
  
'Cause you've flown away  
  
So far away  
  
Never had I imagined  
  
Living without your smile  
  
Feeling and knowing you hear me  
  
It keeps me alive  
  
Alive  
  
And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
  
One sweet day  
  
Darling, I never showed you  
  
Assumed you'd always be there  
  
I took your presence for granted  
  
But I always cared  
  
And I miss the love we shared  
  
Although the sun will never shine the same  
  
I'll always look to a brighter day  
  
Lord I know when I lay me down to sleep  
  
You will always listen as I pray  
  
Sorry I never told you  
  
All I wanted to say   
  
**********  
  
Later that night bobby was awakened by the buzzing of his doorbell...... he stumbled into the hall and spoke into the intercom.  
  
"who is it?"  
  
"its me" kims voice said....  
  
Bobby opened the door to see kims tear streaked face.  
  
"whats wrong kim?"  
  
"I'm pregnate."  
  
"what.. does jimmy know?"  
  
"no."  
  
"dont you think he needs to know?"  
  
"No.. he's not the father,:  
  
"who is?"  
  
"you,"  
  
"are you... are you sure?"  
  
"yes"  
  
"what are you gonna do kim? How are you going to tell joey?"  
  
"I dont know... bobby I dont know!" 


End file.
